Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an antenna system, and more particularly, to an antenna system with a harmonic suppression element.
Description of the Related Art
To meet LTE-A (Long Term Evolution -Advance) requirements, support of transmission bandwidths that are wider than the 20 MHz bandwidth specified in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) Release 8/9 is required. The preferred solution to this is carrier aggregation, which is one of the most distinctive features of 4G LTE-A. Carrier aggregation allows the expansion of effective bandwidth delivered to a user terminal through concurrent utilization of radio resources across multiple carriers. Multiple component carriers are aggregated to form a larger overall transmission bandwidth.
However, the technology of carrier aggregation requires multiple frequency ranges and a wide frequency range width. It has become a critical challenge for engineers to design such an antenna system to meet the requirements of carrier aggregation.